Kidnapped by the Hounds of Justice (The Shield Oneshot)
by purplegirl20
Summary: The Shield Drugged and Kidnapped me and take to an abandoned warehouse.


Friday night smackdown:

During my match with Natalya that I get the upper hand. When I was about to pin her, the light went out and hears the them song of the shield. I couldn't see what going on and I was paralyzed with fear. When the lights went back on, I was surrounded by them. I was on the floor and i slowly look at them and Dean and Roman grabbed a hold of me. I struggled but they tightened the grip on my wrist. Seth lifted my chin up. He smirked at me and he drugged me with rag, filled with chloroform. I passed out and Dean and Roman tied me up, gagged and blindfolded me and Roman carried me and the lights went out once more. The went back on and they vanished!

WWE Universe:(gasp)

They were shocked that i disappears with them.

The Shield went backstage and went upstairs to the roof of the arena. Dean did a light signal and a helicopter came for them. They put my lifeless body inside the helicopter and they went inside. The helicopter flied off to an abandoned warehouse.

They went inside the warehouse and Roman dragged me to bed and he takes off my clothes but my undergarments.

1 Hour Later:

I woke in my underwear and Seth, Dean, and Roman was in front of me.

Shaynell:(gasp) Where am I?

Seth:(chuckles)

He went closer to me and lifted my chin to kissed me on the lips. I Blushed and turn my head away.

Seth: what wrong?

Shaynell: out of all the divas, why you kidnapped me?

Seth: Because you're not like other divas. You're a sadistic, inhumane, badass and you don't give mercy to your opponent. We love about that about you.

I was blushing about his comment.

Seth:(chuckling) Aw, you're are adorable when you blushed.

Then he pushed me down and he grabbed my feet. Dean and Roman hold me down.

Seth starts slowly touching my feet. I quietly started to giggling and squirms.

Seth:(chuckling) Aw, you ticklish?

Shaynell:(lying) No.

Seth:(smirks) Dont lie to me sweetie.

Then he starts tickling my toes.

Seth:(baby talk) Coochie, Coochie, Coo!

Shaynell:(laughing hysterically) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NO PLEASE STOP IT!

Then Dean and Roman starts tickling my sides and belly button.

Dean:(baby talk) Aw, she very ticklish. Yes you are! Yes you are!

Then Roman blow a raspberry on my belly.

Roman:(chuckling) She so cute when she laughs.

Then he inserts his finger into my bellybutton. I moaned and blushed in pleasure.

Roman:(chuckling) You like that?

Shaynell:(moans) YES!

Then they both starts tickling my toes.

Shaynell:(laughing) STOP IT! HAVE MERCY ON ME!

Dean: Let me think…Nope!

Then Dean and Roman teases and tickles my toes and sings Itsy bitty spider while touching my feet.

Dean:(sings) the itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout…

Roman:(sings) down came the ran and washed the spider out…

shaynell:(giggling) OH GOD!

Dean:(sings) Out came the sun and dried all the rain….

Dean and Roman: And the Itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.

Shaynell:(laughing)

I was laughing so I had that was crying and Seth went on top of me and starts breathing and kissing my neck real deep. I moaned and clenched onto the bed. He then sucked and nipped my tits. I moaned and winced in both pain and pleasure. I was aroused so much that my cave was drenched,releasing my natural juices out of me.

Dean: Aw, someone is getting aroused. (chuckling)

Then he teased me by using his fingers to tease my swollen clit. I moaned and giggling, begging him to stop, but he ignored me. Then Roman took off my panties and starts eating me out, which causes me to moans, crazily. His sloppily kissed the lips of my cave. His warm, moist tongue explored deep into me, causing me to gasped and moaned. I tried to fight it,but it overpowered me. While he was eating me out, Seth and Dean was holding me and they sucking my tits like babies. I moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Then they takes off their shirts, showing theirs abs. I blushed when I saw their sculpted bod. I caressed their abs.

Seth:(chuckling) You like that?

Shaynell: Hell yea.

Then I saw their boner through their clothes. I smirked at them and bend down and I gave Seth a blowjob while at the same time, I gave Roman and Dean and handjob. They moaned and quivered in pleasure. I unzipped their pants and I saw their bratwursts swollen. I was amazed at the size of it. I tease them by lightly touching the tip of their bratwurst with my tongue. Then Dean grabbed me by the hair and threw on the bed. Then I was forced to bend down and Dean inserts his swollen bratwurst into my ass, Seth went under and inserts it into my cave and Roman put his into my mouth. They started out slowly and hard, and later on, they thrust harder and faster.

Shaynell:(moans)

I was choking on Roman's bratwurst. He took it out of my mouth and kissed me passionately. His tongue dominated my mouth and i moans. While Seth was pounding me, he was playfully tugging and teasing my tits, causing me to gasp and moans. He was enjoying the sounds of my pleasure and Dean spanked my ass while he fucking me.

Dean:(chuckling) Your cunt was crying to be fucked.

I was aroused so much that i climaxed and have they cornered me and i was forced to suck their dicks. I deep throat their dick and i hears a rumble. Their bratwurst exploded their white thick love juice all over my body. I plopped down on the bed, catching my breath covered in their love juice. Seth then gave me a towel and wiped off the jizz off of me. He nibbled my ear and kissed me passionately.

Seth: You have the most beautiful eyes. (kiss me)

Shaynell: Aw. (kiss back)

I starts playing with Roman's jet black hair and he gave me a eskimo kiss and smiled at me, while Dean caresses my cheeks,

Shaynell: I love you guys.

The Shield: We love you too.

I was getting tired and i slept on top of Roman's body to get comfortable and they sing me a lullaby to get me to sleep and kissed me goodnight.

Shaynell:Good night guys.

The Shield: Night, Shaynell.

We slept for the night at the warehouse. A few months later, I joined the Shield and they teach how to fight and defend my self. Three years later, I got triplets who are all boys and 1 from each member of the shield. I lived a happy life with my husbands and my sons who became the next generation of the shield.


End file.
